My dream
by Fash-Moshi-Maboroshi
Summary: "¡Decidí olvidar el pasado! Tú te has convertido en mi nuevo sueño…" Y con esas simples palabras inició una nueva historia… La agencia Shining empezara una nueva etapa y Quartet Night se vera involucrado en una serie de cosas que los llevaran hasta la verdad detrás de Castrati, un nuevo talento. Bien dicen que no todo es lo que aparenta ¿Será que conseguirán su objetivo?


Hola, este es mi primer fic con UtaPri, y vamos a lo obvio, la serie ni los videojuegos me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión y espero que lo disfruten. Esta es una historia que me vine planteando desde hace ya un rato así que la estoy haciendo paso a paso y con mucho cariño. La canción que se menciona más adelante es "Shinku no Fatalism" (La cual tampoco me pertenece), les dejo el link para que la escuchen (Les recomiendo lo hagan para que se den una idea de lo que más adelante leerán) sin más les dejo esta historia.

Link: watch?v=t-ZonlI8O30

_"¡Decidí olvidar el pasado! Tú te has convertido en mi nuevo sueño…"_

_Y con esas simples palabras inició una nueva historia…_

Haruka caminaba a paso apresurado hasta la sala de reuniones de la agencia Shining, justo en la mañana se le notifico que debía estar allí para presenciar algo que cambiaría el rumbo de la agencia, no se le ocurría de que podría tratarse.- Seguro quieren a STARISH para un nuevo evento.- Pensó en alto muy feliz, no estaría demás que los chicos compartieran de nueva cuenta sus canciones al mundo entero.

En el camino a la oficina no sólo ella se encontraba, de pronto escucho unos pasos detrás.

-**Pequeña~** \- Exclamó Reiji muy feliz y junto a él venía todo Quartet Night, caminando al mismo paso apresurado.

-**Sempais ¿También ustedes?**\- Muy sorprendida exclamo.

-**¿No es evidente? Sino ¿Para qué más estaríamos aquí?**\- Respondía con obviedad Ai.

No se dijeron más durante el camino, el tiempo estaba contado ya, Saotome Shining quería verlos, ya los cinco se imaginaban que al ingresar serían recibidos por una presentación innecesaria, llena de luces y exageraciones, típico del director, pero cuando el portal cruzaron no fue así, sólo vieron a un pensativo Shining recargado en el escritorio dándoles prácticamente la espalda.

-**Me alegra que hayan venido….**\- Dijo Saotome sin mirarles.- **Necesitaba comentar esto con ustedes primero, es algo de suma importancia, algo que cambiara el rumbo de nuestra compañía.-**

-**Si, si, si. Eso es lo que venía en el mensaje que nos mandó ¿Por qué mejor no va al grano?**\- Muy malhumorado Ranmaru.

-**Ja! Así que ya estás impaciente por saber.**\- El mayor les dio la cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- **Quería darle un toque más misterioso pero como veo que es demasiado para ustedes voy a improvisar.**\- Como si nada quito de una sola movida el escritorio y sacó un micrófono de la nada, una luz se enfocó en él y con pose de victoria comenzó a decir.- **¡Aquí esta! ¡La agencia Shining recibe con orgullo y prestigio a quien nos guiara por un nuevo camino!...**-

-**Tsk! Sabía que no debí hablar…**\- El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared más cercana en espera de que todo ese teatro terminara.

-**Vamos Ran-Ran, es divertido.**\- Por su parte, Reiji intentó verle el lado positivo a la situación.

Shining no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto.- **¡Es la nueva estrella! ¡Un nuevo reto se nos presenta y él se encargara de guiarnos! ¡De demostrar que esta agencia no marca sus límites! ¡Seremos los numero uno en todo el mundo!**\- El mayor dio un paso hacia atrás y la luz que le iluminaba se enfocó en la silla que estaba dando la vista al respaldar.- **¡Él es el único! ¡El inigualable! ¡El glorioso! ¡LES PRESENTO CON ORGULLO A NUESTRO NUEVO INTEGRANTE! ¡CAAAAAAASSTRAAATIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**\- De la silla se levantó un pelinegro y camino hasta donde daba la luz para dar una reverencia, como si de una obra de teatro se tratara. Levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa gatuna se dirigió a los sempais y a Haruka; vestía con el uniforme de la Academia Saotome, no parecía medir más de 1.60 y con sus ojos azules parecía retar a cualquiera, una pequeña coletita sostenía su cabello que de por sí ya era corto, podría pasar por todo un joven de no ser por el rostro aniñado que poseía pues eso fue lo que les dejo confundidos a Haruka y los demás, no entendía como él dirigiría el futuro de de la compañía.

-**¿Castrati?**\- Interrogó muy confundida Haruka, era un nombre extraño. Entonces la atmosfera volvió a la normalidad y el director se dirigió a ella.

-**Así es, Castrati, ese es su nombre, apréndanlo bien.**-

-**¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?**\- Dijo Ranmaru.

-**Suena como esos cantantes de ópera que… Bueno, ya saben, el nombre mismo lo dice.**\- Camus intentó explicar pero mencionar la palabra "Castrar" resultaba fuerte para él.

-**¿Castrati? ¿En tal caso no sería Castro? Según entiendo la palabra "Castrati" es en plural, para poder denominar a un solo miembro de esa sede es "Castro", no comprendo.**\- Intervino Ai muy curioso.

-**Bueno, bueno, vamos a darle la bienvenida al pobre chico.**\- Sin importarle nada, Reiji fue hasta donde estaba el joven y lo abrazo por el hombro.- **¿Cómo estás? Yo soy Kotobuki Reiji. Él es Kurosaki Ranmaru, él es Camus, él Mikaze Ai y la pequeña señorita que ves allí es Haru-chan~ es muy talentosa.**\- Y al nombrar a cada uno los fue señalando para que el chico pudiera ubicarlos mejor.

-**Ya sé quiénes son, no era necesario, pero gracias.**\- dijo el chico nuevo, hablando por primera vez, su voz no era ni aguda ni grave, era como la de un niño que apenas estaba en desarrollo porque ni a la voz de un joven adulto se asemejaba.

-**Tienes voz de niña.**\- Le dijo muy despectivo el peliblanco.

-**Ran-Ran~ Se más amable con él.**\- El pequeño chico retiro delicadamente el brazo del castaño y dio una reverencia.

-**Soy Castrati, tengo 18 años. Vengo de la Academia Saotome y será todo un placer colaborar con ustedes.-**

-**Así es.**\- Intervino Saotome.- **De ahí el nombre de este jovencito, seguro notaron que su tono de voz no es muy común ¡Castrati! Pareciera ser que su voz sigue siendo la misma que cuando era niño y es su talento natural, un talento único, su voz es perfecta para darle un nuevo rumbo a la agencia, vamos a experimentar con esa vocesita suya para llegar a la cima.**\- Le cedió el micrófono al chico y jalo a Reiji para que pudieran verle de frente.- **¡Deleitanos con esa voz! ¡Demuéstrales porque estás aquí Castrati!**-

El chico nuevamente sonrió y dio otra reverencia.- **Será todo un placer.-**

La música comenzó a sonar de la nada….

**_"No sonrías a nadie._**

**_No tiendas un brazo a nadie._**

**_Soy todo lo que necesitas_**

**_tener a tu lado ¿no es verdad?_**

**_Luchas con mucho esfuerzo._**

**_Huye y te atrapare_**

**_para siempre_**

**_Resonando en el interior,_**

**_lo que repetías muy a menudo es este falso fatalismo._**

**_Malos actos de amor que atan_**

**_Los ecos en coro que todavía resuenan…."_**

La canción parecía estar dedicada a Haruka pues era a la única que miraba mientras la interpretaba. Su estilo era un poco diferente al que la empresa estaba acostumbrada, dejo a los sempais y a la joven chica boquiabierta porque de verdad parecía uno de esos "Castrati", para tener 18 años su voz era muy pequeña pero potente, sus tintes dramáticos al interpretar parecían venir de un escenario de ópera ligera.

-**JAJAJA! Ya descubrieron porque lo traje ¿Verdad? No llevaba ni un año dentro de la academia y decidí reclutarlo.**-

-**¡QUE!**\- Gritaron casi en unísono.

-**No dudo de sus habilidades, de hecho parece ser muy disciplinado, pero ¿Es justo para los demás?**\- Camus miró de arriba para abajo al chico, no podía creerle que de verdad tuviera 18, pero sin importar eso no creía que estuviera del todo preparado para poder ingresar en la agencia.- **A STARISH le costó mucho ¿De qué privilegios goza él? Aún le falta por aprender…**-

-**¡Lo sé!**\- Interrumpió Shining al conde.- **Comprendo que es muy pronto, pero ya no podía esperar por mostrarle al mundo el talento del muchacho. Por eso lo traje aquí.**-

-**N-No entiendo.**\- Murmuro de verdad confundido Reiji.

-**Ustedes cuatro fueron excelentes tutores de STARISH, y ellos son 7, consiguieron gracias a su guía cosas excelentes.**-

-**Espere no querrá decir que…**

-**¡Sí Kuorsaki, es lo que estas pensando!**

-**Entonces habrá que lidiar con él también.**\- Finalizo Mikaze.

-**¡DING, DING, DING! Es correcto, ustedes serán los sempais del jovencito, seguro entre los cuatro tendremos a una gran estrella en menos de lo que canta un gallo.-**

-**Esto…. Entonces si ellos van a ser sempais de Castrati ¿Para qué me llamo a mí?**\- Y era la verdad ¿Por qué Haruka estaba allí también?

-S**eñorita, es muy simple.. Usted está aquí porque necesitaba que escuchara esa voz, necesito que ahora piense y componga una canción adecuada para esa voz. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que cada voz merece su estilo, merece una canción que la caracterice y la haga brillas, por eso la necesitaba. Además, sus queridos STARISH deben enterarse, así que vaya a decirles pronto, es más, vayamos por Ringo y por Hyuga también, corra, corra…**\- Shining prácticamente llevo por el brazo a la joven y salieron de la habitación, dejando allí a los sempais y al nuevo Kouhai, una situación muy incómoda les dejaron, fue muy improvisado eso para los sempais ¿Cómo así nada más iban a instruir a ese chico? Ellos también tenían sus proyectos ¿Acaso iban a frenarlos por Castrati? ¿Sólo porque Shining lo necesitaba?

-**Ah! ¿Cómo demonios? ¿Por qué nosotros? Creo que STARISH bien pudo pasar las "enseñanzas" al chico.-**

-**Ran~Ran~, se más sutil con tus palabras, no queremos desanimar al chico.**\- Reiji le sonrió al pelinegro.- **No le hagas caso, para nosotros siempre será un placer ser de ayuda.**-

-**Ah, entonces habrá que ser niñera de otro más.**\- Camus se alzó de hombros compartiendo la inconformidad de Ranmaru.

-**Tendré que armarte un horario entonces, si vamos a trabajar los cuatro con Castrati vamos a necesitar mucha organización.**\- Obvio se trataba de Ai, pero después de ese comentario siguieron otros y otros, los sempias estaban conmocionados, no era molestia, sólo que no esperaron algo así de la noche a la mañana, era como un giro de 360 grados, ahora tendrían que enfocarse en el muchacho ¡Los cuatro juntos!

-**Por favor, dejen de soltar tanto escándalo.**\- Hablo por fin Castrati.- V**amos~ Yo aprendo rápido, si no quieren ayudarme no hay problema, soy autodidacta y estoy seguro de que podré subir a la fama sin ningún problema.**-

-**¡Oye!**\- Molesto Ranmaru.

-**¿Qué pasa? Sólo digo la verdad, yo seré el próximo Idol que vuelva locas a las tribunas, esa es mi única meta. Quiero ser el Idol perfecto, necesito serlo. Así que si no quieren ayudarme está bien, de igual forma voy a buscar el modo.**\- Camino de nueva cuenta hasta la silla y tomo asiento muy feliz, le quedaba de frente una ventana y podía apreciar el maravilloso paisaje que le regalaba el lugar.- **Soy Castrati y mi mayor sueño en la vida es ser el mejor Idol de todos...**-

-**Ja!, no es tan sencillo niñato, aparte del talento necesitas porta, gracia, humildad…. ¿Crees que de verdad podrás superarnos sin ayuda?**\- El conde se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y lo encaro.- **No hay problema, nosotros somos lo suficientemente buenos para poder guiar a quien sea, incluyéndote. Así que prepárate porque no sólo eres tú y nosotros, están STARISH también, ellos al igual que tú vienen de la Academia Saotome y son talentosos. Además hay una seria desventaja contigo.**-

-**¿En serio? ¿Cuál?**\- Pregunto casi en burla el jovencito

-**Que sólo eres tú, cuando ellos son siete y nosotros cuatro.**-

-**Y también hay tres.**-

-**¿Cómo?**\- Camus se quedó mirando al chico que le sonreía divertido, los demás sempais igual se acercaron pues escucharon a la perfección la pequeña discusión que se traían esos dos.- **¿Quiénes son esos tres?**

-**Unos chicos… Seguro los conocen pero tienen mala memoria, es más que obvio quienes son.**\- Castrati se puso de pie y soltó un largo suspiro.- **Bueno, fue un placer para mí estar con ustedes pero tengo que desempacar, así que discúlpenme sem-pais~ voy a mi nuevo dormitorio, los veo mañana pues según el director mañana es cuando iniciamos. Adiosito.**\- Y muy feliz el chico se fue, dejando a Quartet Night realmente confundidos ¿De dónde había salido ese chico? ¿Quién demonios era?

Eso sólo había sido el inicio de una complicada convivencia, Castrati era el nuevo aspirante a Idol y Quartet Night era el encargarlo de guiarlo por el camino ¿De verdad podrán conseguirlo?


End file.
